Oscar: The Chosen One
by charlesfecht
Summary: A man wakes up in a cloning chamber and has no idea who he is or why he is here. While on the run from dark forces from another planet, he is accidentally teleported to several strange places, and uses the ability to his advantage to find out the truth of his origin.
1. The Beginning

"...What's happening? Where am I? This feels strange." Those were my first thoughts as I was held prisoner in the darkness. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't respond. I couldn't see anything. I stayed there, motionless, waiting. Thoughts began running through my mind, such as "'Who am I?' and 'How did I get here?'"

BZZZP! A loud noise startled me. My heart began to race. My toes began to get warm. They wiggled in approval. The warmth traveled up to my legs, then my chest, then arms, neck and head. I can move freely. I raised my arms, looking at them, and got an idea. I straightened them in front of me and spread them, moving me left through the wet substance. "OOF!" Suddenly, my face collided with a hard surface. "

Wh... what is this?" I felt the surface with my hands It was cold, with a slight curve. Trying struggling to look past it, I could only see haze. The barrier began heating up, and with it, the contents of my cage. "AHHHHRRG!" The heat was burning up my body. The liquid began to boil.

"DO NOT STRUGGLE; THE HEAT WILL CONTINUE INCREASING." Erupted a voice in my ears in one long, constant tone.

"Please! I'm begging you! Stop this torture!" The pain began to recede. "Wh... Who are you?" I said. my heartbeat pounding in my head.

BZZZP! Another loud noise erupted into my ears. I began to inhale large amounts of the fluid. I could no longer breathe, I was sure I was going to die. Then a light appeared above my head, glowing brighter and brighter until it fully illuminated my prison. I began to see pockets of air floating up. No, the fluid was draining! I waited for the liquid to reach my head. My head was free, I could breathe now. I inhaled deeply. The liquid drained to my waist, my knees. and finally it was gone. I was standing on a cold metal surface.

"WELCOME. YOU MAY HAVE MANY QUESTIONS, AND EVENTUALLY THEY WILL BE ANSWERED. FIRST, YOUR NAME IS OSCAR. YOU ARE A CLONE OF THE ONE CALLED RACSO, THE CHOSEN ONE WHO…"

The voice stopped dead in its tracks. I looked around, and seeing nothing, I looked down. My body began to disappear from where I stood.

"UNAUTHORIZED DEGENERATION PORTAL. LOCKDOWN SECTOR 1. ERROR. ERROR." Once again, I could not move, although this time l was slowly fading into darkness.

**Note From Author:**

**I have already written 7 more chapters, I just need to type them up, so fave/follow for more to come!**


	2. The Chapel - Part 1

I reappeared almost instantly inside a large dome-shaped chapel. It looked like it had been here for eons. Everything was covered in dust and the walls were thick a crusty mineral. There were rows and rows of pews, and a podium at the front. I looked around trying to find it. But what was _It_?

"Hello?" I hollered. My voice echoed throughout the chapel. "Is anyone here?" I waited a few moments, but there was no answer.

A quick movement caught the corner of my eye. I walked forward to the podium at the front of the chapel were I saw it. I approached it slowly, trying to make minimal noise. I took a large step up onto the raised platform. I kneeled down, still inching closer and closer.

Hoping to startle whatever was there, I jumped around the corner and landed hard behind the podium. No one was there.

Disappointed, I raised myself up and was about ready to walk away when a book caught my eye. On the podium rested a dusty book with bold letter spelling out _Racso: The Chosen One_.

"The Chosen One…" I whispered aloud.

"_Yes, _" Said a voice in my head. "_That__'__s right.__" _I looked up, titling my head left, then right. There was no one in sight. "Try looking over here." It spoke. Locating the source of the familiar voice, I spun around, facing the pews. There was a man sitting there.

"How did you do that?" I said, my heart rate increasing.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said.

"Not really." I replied.

"I am your original." He said. My heart rate slowed as he invited me to sit.

"I still don't get it." I said as I sat a few feet from him on a soft cushions on one of the pews.

"You're a clone of me."

"Racs—"

"—Don't say it! Did you not notice what happened last time my name was said?" Said Racso.

"I…dissolved where I stood and ended up here. It's hard to not notice."

"Yes. And every time my name is said, the same thing will happen again." Said racso.

"Why?" I asked him, beginning to get tired of all the questions."

"No reason." He responded. No reason? Sounds like an excuse.

"There has to be a reason." I said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Someone doesn't just teleport for no reason. You want to explain it? Explain it all. The right way." I challenged.

He raised an eye brow and sighed.


End file.
